Friend Brother Enemy Memory
by PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase
Summary: Luke Castellan was first their friend, then their brother, then their enemy and now he's a part of their memory. Stories in sequence from when They first meet to when Percy tells them he's dead to bonding between Hermes and them. What Connor and Travis feel during this huge mess with the one they once called a friend and brother, Luke Castellan. Friendship is another genre.
1. That First Time on Half Blood Hill

**i had this crazy idea after writing the 4th chapter of Our Families are what! This is how the Stolls felt before, during and After the Titan War. Betrayal, brotherhood, small stories ranging from the fist time they met Luke to when Percy tells them Luke is dead and to the time where Our Families Are What takes place after the titan war! bonding, breaking then fixing**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

Hermes cabin was hanging out doing random stuff until their counselor, Jacob, called lights out.

Two little boys who looked almost identical were sitting on the ground of Hermes, their, cabin.

One little boy was 7, the other was 8.

The older one's name was Travis and the younger, Connor, Stoll.

They just came to Camp Half Blood not but 2 days ago and was claimed that night.

Jacob said it was rare for two kids, that were not twins, to be born to the same god.

"Dad must've really like your mom" Jacob said and the two brothers smiled.

Jacob was nice and smart.

He cared for them so much in the last 2 days. He gave them their own bunks, some toiletries and a small knife to practise with.

He was everything a big brother should be.

Jacob sat up in bed, after playing with his knife, and yawned.

"Lights..." he didn't finish because a distress horn was blow in the distance.

Jacob jumped out of bed and a few older Hermes kids fallowed.

Connor and Travis were curious so they fallowed their siblings up to the hil in front of Camp.

They heard a lot of monsters.

There was 4 people on the hill and 10 times that amount of monsters.

A boy with blonde hair was fighting off a hound that got close to a little girl with dirty blonde hair.

The boy stabbed the hound but another jumped in it's place.

A girl with spiky black hair was limping as she fought off more monsters than any skilled demigod could take on.

No one was even close enough to help.

"Grover!" the girl with black hair yelled and a boy, who looked like a satyr, with curly brown hair looked back.

"Take Annabeth and Luke and cross the property line! I hold 'em off as long as I can!" the girl yelled and the satyr nodded and herded the blonde girl and boy up the hill, as they protested.

Connor and Travis, being fast young boys and full of energy, got to the top of the hill before anyone did but they didn't know how to help.

the girl with black hair screamed as a hound pounced on her and sunk it's claws into her chest.

"THALIA!" the blonde girl and boy screamed and struggled as the satyr held them back.

The girl with black hair, Thalia, was laying on the ground, unmoving, when a bright light over came her.

A hound looked away from the light and saw Connor and Travis and stalked towards them licking it's lips.

"Connor! Travis!" Jacob, arriving on top of the hill, yelled and threw himself in front of the hound before it could hurt the younger boys.

Jacob was unharmed, other than a small scratch acoss his cheek, because the hound had rebounded off of a silver, sparkling wall that seemed to be coming from a pine tree that stood where Thalia was once laying.

The monsters ran away because there was a man standing next to the tree.

"Lord Zeus" Chiron the centaur said and all the campers, who all had begun arriving at the hill, bowed.

"Thalia was my daughter" Zeus said and his voiced cracked at the word daughter.

The campers all gasped, they knew about the oath.

"Yes I broke the oath!" Zeus yelled and the Lord of the Skies looked very sad.

Suddenly the dirty blonde haired girl stood up and ran over to Zeus.

"Annabeth!" the boy, Luke said and reached out to grab the girl but she was to fast.

Annabeth ran up to Zeus and looked at him.

"You're Thalia's daddy?" she asked.

Zeus nodded "sadly yes child."

"Is Thalia dead?" Annabeth asked.

"I am" Zeus swallowed "afraid so."

Annabeth looked ready to burst into tears but she held them in, being strong for her lost friend.

She did something that surprised everyone watching, she hugged the God of Gods.

"Thalia was a good friend and she was nice. She helped me. I'm glad I got to meet her. I'm sorry she died." Annabeth said.

Zeus looked shocked before he hugged the small girl back.

"Thank you child" he said "I am sorry, the Fates are so cruel."

Annabeth backed up gave the Lord of the Skies and Justice a small smile.

"I have turned my daughter into a tree! Yes I know I could've saved her! But for now on her spirit will protect this Camp for years to come! In her memory!" With that Luke came up and turned Annabeth away so Zeus could assume his godly form and go back to Olympus.

Jacob made sure Connor and Travis looked away so they wouldn't be reduced to ashes.

Once the light died down Luke, Annabeth and the satyr approached Chiron.

"Grover" he said sternly and the satyr looked up.

"I'm sorry Chiron! Thalia befriended them and Thalia wouldn't leave them! I had to take them with me!" Grover wailed.

"You had good intentions but thalia woul have lived if you hadn't taken these two on" Chiron said and Grover bowed his head.

Luke stepped forward.

"Sir! Grover is a very brave satyr! He helped us get to camp!" It wasn't his fault Thalia died! She died saving us!"

"I understand Mr...?" Chiron said.

"Castellan, Luke Castellan."

"I understand that Mr. Castellan but Grover was given strict insturctions to only get Thalia here and to not do anything that would slow down the mission." Chiron said "Grover?"

Grover looked up at Chiron.

"The council will hold your hearing tomorrow when Mr. D is here" Chiron said and Grover nodded and sulked off to the woods where he slept.

"Now for you two demigods!" Chiron said "What is your name?"

He was talking to Annabeth seeing as though he all ready had Luke's.

"Annabeth Chase" Annabeth said.

"Well...Luke? Annabeth? How old are you?" Chiron asked.

"7" Annabeth said.

"14" Luke said.

"Do you know your parentage?"

Luke nodded though Annabeth shook her head.

Just as Luke was about to say who his parent was when a symbol appeared over his head, a caduceus.

"Hermes" Chiron announced and everyone kneeled.

"Luke Castellan! Son of Hermes! God of Messengers, Travelers and Theives! Messenger of the Gods! God of Roads and Merchants!"

Everyone cheered especially Jacob.

"Annabeth, until you are claimed you will be staying with your friend Luke in the Hermes cabin here. Is that okay?" Chiron asked young Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded.

Jacob came over with Travis and Connor fallowing.

"Fallow me and I'll take you to your new home" Jacob said brightly.

They all fallowed.

Once they were all back in the cabin along with the campers that ran to help at the hill.

The sun was coming up now.

"Cabin Eleven!" Jacob yelled and everyone who was asleep woke up and rubbed their eyes.

"this here is Luke Castellan! He is a son of Hermes!" Jacob yelled and the cabin cheered and a few came over and shook hands witht heir new brother.

"This is Annabeth Chase! Undetermined!" Jacob said again and everyone smiled at the little girl who was hiding behind Luke.

"An unfortunate turn of events happened yesterday and will eb shared at Breakfast!" Jacob said "now get this cabin ready for inspection!"

Jacob turned to Luke and smiled at him.

"I'm Jacob by the way, head of Hermes cabin!" he said "Luke you can have that bed over there."

He pointed to the only bed left open.

Luke shook his head.

"Annabeth gets the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" Luke said.

"I like you" Jacob smiled "sticking up for the younger ones. Annabeth?"

He bent down so he was eye-level with Annabeth.

"You can have that bed over there if you want" Jacob said.

"Thank you" Annabeth said.

"No problem kiddo" Jacob smiled "I'll steal you a sleeping bag and toiletries later, right now I have to talk to a few younger Hermes kids."

Jacob turned around to face Connor and Travis.

"What were you two thinking? It was way to dangerous for you two! You could have been killed by a stray monster! I was so scared for you two when that hellhound came after you" Jacob said and hugged his two younger brothers.

"Go help clean up the cabin! Aphrodite cabin is doing inspection" Jacob smiled and went to clean up his bunk.

Connor and Travis looked at Luke and smiled.

"I'm Connor" Connor said.

"I'm Travis" Travis said and shook hands with Luke.

"Luke" Luke said.

The beginning of a good brotherhood.

* * *

**loved it? hated it? liked it? isliked it? fallow it? don't fallow it? favorite it? don't favorite it? you decide but decide one thing! REVIEW! I have a good feeling about this story:)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	2. The Beginning of the Pranksters

**i hoped you all like it!:) i hope i can get some old readers that have read my other stories! i can't wait until percy comes in but that won't be for quite a few more chapters! now sit back, relax and enjoy the beginning of the best pranksters of all time!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

The newer kids in Hermes cabin were at Greek Mythology listening intently as Chiron taught.

It had been 5 months since the Daughter of Zeus died on the hill they now called Half Blood Hill.

Connor and Travs were sitting next to Annabeth as she answered question after question.

They just read the story of Perseus.

"What monster did the hero Perseus kill?"

"The Gorgon Medusa" Annabeth answered immediately.

Annabeth was killing it.

"What Greek down fathered Perseus?" Chrion asked.

"Zeus" Ananbeth said.

"What did Perseus do with the head?"

"He gave it to the Goddess Athena and she turned it into a sheild called Aegis. The sheild was so terrifying that it would scare her enemies away before she could even attack out of fear they would be turned to stone" Annabeth explained.

She sounded so smart, so sure, her gray eyes sparkled as she learned and you could almost see her thirst for knowledge.

A horn blew in the distance, signaling everyone to lunch.

The Stolls walked with Jacob to the Dining Pavillion.

"Jacob?" Connor asked.

"Hm?" the older son of Hermes said.

"Who do you think Annabeth's mommy is?" Travis asked.

"Athena or Apollo" he answered.

"Why?" the Stolls asked together.

"Athena because she's smart and eager to learn, Apollo because she seems interested in art and music and she spend a lot of time helping in the infirmary" Jaco explained.

Annabeth an dLuke were walking in fron of them when Annabeth screamed and litterally clawed her way up Luke.

Jacob ran up to them with Connor and Travis close behind.

"Annabeth?" Jacob asked and only got one word in reply.

"SPIDER!" a semi-large wolf spider was crawling in the grass, it was carrying an egg sack on her back.

Luke was about to step on it when Jacob stopped him.

"Stop!" he said "it didn't hurt her or you."

Jacob used a leave to push the spider into a cup and from there he put it on a log in the woods.

"There!" he said and Annabeth scrambled down from Luke's shoulders.

"Sorry" Luke apologized "she's deathly afraid of spiders!"

"It's fine" Jacob said and continued to the dining pavillion with Connor and Travis.

"Deathly afraid of spiders?" he asked himself, you could see the gears turning as he figure out where little Annabeth belonged.

Connor and Travis sat down at Hermes table next to Luke, who sat next to Annabeth, and Jacob.

Connor was sitting on the end so he was the first one up to give an offering.

"To Hermes" he said and threw in a buttered roll.

Travis was next.

He whispered the same thing and threw in a few plump strawberries.

Luke was next and threw in a lean cut of meat and whispered something to low for anyone to hear.

Annabeth threw in a peice of bread and prayed for her mother to claim her.

The fire flamed up and when it died back down there was a silver olive branch was floating above the young girl's head.

"Athena" she murmered as her gray eyes aprakled with excitement.

"Congratulations Annabeth!" Jacob said and we all kneeled.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, and useful skills. Maiden goddess of owls and patron of the city of Athens! All hail the Daughter of Athena, AnnabethChase!" Chiron yelled and table 6 erupted into cheers as their counselor, Jessica, came up and greeted her.

"Come on Annabeth! We have a spot for you" Annabeth looked back at Luke as she walked and Luke smiled at her to go.

Annabeth turned around and sat at her new table and her new siblings welcomed her into Athena's family.

Connor and Travis were gonna miss the little blonde haired girl in their cabin.

They were going to miss the little drawings of buildings she did and the number of books she borrowed from Athena cabin.

After lunch the Hermes cabin had free time and Jacob was going to show then how to pull some good pranks on people.

"First things first" Jacob said as he carried a box with a skunk in it down to Aphrodite cabin "never leave any eveidence!"

He opened the door to the barbie like cabin and let the skunk out.

He quickly closed the door and carried the box away.

"You want to do a prank early so you can be sure to get a safe distance away from the source of the prank "he said and the trio ran to the sword arena where the new Ares cabin's counselor, a girl named Clarisse, was hacking off the limbs of training dummies.

They watched closely as the Aphrodite cabin came back from their Pegasus riding.

Their newly appointed counselor, Silena Beaugard, opened the door and screamed.

"Skunk!" she said and the skunk let off it's odor and stunk up the whole cabin.

"I'm gonna kill you Jacob" she screamed.

"Hide in that tree there" Jacob said and pointed to a tall tree with thick leaves.

The stolls and Jacob scrambled up the tree just as Silena saw them and ran after them.

"The instant you come down you're dead!" she yelled.

"Which is why I'm not coming down!" Jacob yelled.

The trio of boys stayed there until night time when Jacob told the Stolls to fallow him.

He moved them in the thickness of leaves, well hidden, from tree to tree until they got to a tree, far into the forest, with a tree house in it.

"This is where I plan all my pranks and hide my supplies" he explained and Connor and Travis gazed in awe at the wonderful supply of pranking material!

"I have a file on almost every camper so I can prank them the best way" he said.

He launched into his first lesson of pranking and Connor and Travis listened carefully, the beginning of the best pranksters the camp has ever known.

* * *

**i hoped you all liked it! how many old readers do i have? wanna be a loyal reader? read my other stories and stay up to date on my profile and provide me with advice and ideas!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~ how many of you know that name? let me see you hands in the comments!**


End file.
